Dance With The Devil
by kelleykelz28
Summary: So I was thinking about that chapter where Auralee attempts to save Loki at Central Park. And I suddenly realised, getting in there was probably pretty hard! So this is a short one-shot about Auralee preparing to rescue Loki with a little song thrown in! Loki/OC. Contains singing.


**A/N: Okay, here's the dealio. In this one, I didn't change any of the lyrics because I thought they already fit perfectly. The song is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and I highly suggest you listen to the song before/after/during you read this! I tried to keep the story in time with the song as best I could, so I hope you like it!**

I looked around the apartment I had returned to. A short hallway leading down to my bedroom and bathroom with a couple of closets in between. Straight in front of me was the living room and off to the side was a small kitchen. There wasn't much more to it, but it was home. For now, anyway.

But everywhere I looked, I saw Loki.

I saw those big, pleading, emerald eyes that I had left behind in Stark tower to be captured and imprisoned.

And tortured.

That was it, I couldn't take it. I was_ not _about to let those Avengers lay a single finger on my loki. I just wouldn't allow it.

I walked over to the first closet in the short hallway and pulled the door open, reaching up to the top shelf where my hands crossed over a small black case. My fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled it from it's resting place for so long.

I walked it over to the kitchen table and laid it on the smooth wood, spinning the lock into place on the front and opening what had been closed for years. My eyes lit up and smile began to spread across my face at the sight in front of me. Knives, daggers, throwing stars; almost anything small and sharp and able to be thrown or plunged into someone's flesh.

I picked them out with care, mentally assigning each one to each Avengers. A serrated combat knife for Stark, just in case he's wearing his Iron Man armor, so I can cut through it. And if not, it'll kill him just as well. A Ka-bar knife for Rogers, one similar to the kind the US Army used to employ in the wars. A ballistic knife for Barton, something he wouldn't see coming. Something like the weapons he used on his victims from afar. A particularly large boarding knife for Thor. Something that would be big enough to pierce his armor and stay imbedded in his body, unlike Loki's small daggers. For Natasha, it was only fitting that I use my best black widow throwing knives. And finally, a mutilator knife for Banner. Easy enough to throw, big enough so if I hit him in the right spot, it means death. I wasn't taking any chance of getting close to him, just in case the other guy came out.

I looked over the array of weapons I had laid out on the table, and thought about for the first time, what had lead me to this. What was about to lead me to kill six people. As these thoughts raced through m head, I whispered quietly to the weapons below me.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead." The words just sort of flowed, holding a meaning that rang so true, a meaning even I did not know until I spoke them aloud. The thought of being left alone and without Loki enraged me in an instant.

The anger rose to a boiling point and I grabbed a small throwing knife from the case and turned quickly, releasing it and sending it flying through the air to imbed in the wall across from me.

My eyes grew wide when I saw what I had just thrown my knife at – Loki. He was standing there, in my apartment, just staring at me. The knife had flown right through him, and he did not flinch. Then I knew that it was just a projection of himself he had put in the room. My heart sunk, but then sped back up and I stepped closer to him when he spoke his next words

"Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that –" But I had to cut him off there, because I couldn't hear his lies anymore.

"I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't say long in this world so wrong." I assured him and reached through his chest and grabbed the handle of the knife still stuck in the wall behind him, and pulled it out. I walked back to my collection of weapons on the table and placed it back in it's case, picking up the ones I had picked out and strapping them to my belt. I grabbed a couple additional throwing knives just in case I encountered any SHEILD agents on my way there. I grabbed a light coat to cover up my knifes with and threw it around myself as I headed for the door.

As I pulled it open, I said over my shoulder to the green-eyed god, "Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight." I started down the hallway to the elevator that would lead me back downstairs.

The doors slid open and I stepped inside, watching the numbers change on the screen above the door as I descended. A shiver ran across my arms as I thought about meeting all of the Avengers yet again. It was a cold chill of fear and excitement that made me utter my next words quietly as I ran my hand down the length of my arm.

"Trembling, crawling across my skin." It was then that I felt another presence in the elevator with me and I turned my head to look into the reflective mirror that made up on one of the walls. He was there, watching at me. "Feeling your cold, dead eyes stealing the life of mine."

I broke eye contact with him when the doors opened, but I kept talking to him as I crossed the vacant lobby. "I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies."

Just as I reached the front door, his figure appeared in the glass. He looked down at me, his eyes pleading. It made my heart-rate quicken as he spoke, "I won't last long in this world so wrong." He placed his hand against the smooth surface and I looked down at it, then back up to him, raising my hand slowly until it was hovering an inch above the glass. I was about to press my hand against his, but I hesitated. Something in his words didn't make me feel right.

But when I looked back up at expression, the curiosity overcame me and I pressed my hand gently against the door. A sudden burst of wind exploded from my fingertips with the slight touch. Nothing else was touched by the wind, it seemed, only my body. The wind traveled up my body until it reached my head and wrapped around my brain, sending me into another scene through another's eyes.

I closed my own with a sharp gasp and searched around the new landscape as I heard Loki's voice in the back of my head.

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight. _

I saw the inside of a white van. And three angry faces staring straight at me. One of which belonged to Loki's brother, Thor, and the other to a SHEILD agent.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye. _

I kept my gaze down until it flicked over to a small cylindrical case that had two handles, one on each side. I stared at this for a minute until I heard the agent speaking to Thor.

"So, when you get back to Asgard, what's going to happen to him?" My eyes grew wide, but before I could hear Thor's response, I heard Loki's in my head.

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

All of a sudden, I was rushed back into my own body again and my eyes snapped open with a deep breath. I looked up at Loki worriedly, then through him to Central Park behind him. That's where they were taking him. And I might not get there in time.

I looked back up at Loki with desperate eyes. "Hold on!" I said before shoving through the door and breaking out into a full out sprint. "Hold on!" I repeated as I pushed though bushes and branches and people, desperately trying to reach him in time.

I heard my heart beating in my ears and my breathing began to hurt. But I wouldn't give up. I had to save him.

As I jumped over another bush, I saw them. All of them. Still about a quarter mile away, but it gave me the strength to push on.

_Say goodbye,_ I heard him again in my head_,_ _as we dance with the devil tonight. _He thought I wouldn't make it. He was saying goodbye.

"Don't you dare look at him in the eye." I growled as I closed the distance between us until I was only a few lengths away. "As we dance with the devil tonight."

The thought of reuniting with Loki fogged my thoughts and I was no longer watching my surroundings. Suddenly, an arm filled my vision and struck me in the head. I flew back and hi the ground, my breath gone.

Stupid! Stupid to think that there wouldn't be an army of agents surrounding this place! They wouldn't let Loki go without a fight. But luckily, neither would I.

I pushed myself to my feet, looking past the group of agents now surrounding me, to where Loki was standing. I locked eyes with him for a second and whispered, "Hold on."

My head snapped to the side where an agents was approaching me. I grabbed a knife from my boot and flung it at him, hitting him straight in the chest. Two more attacked, one in front, one in back. The one in front, I took down with a stab in the stomach, the one behind, I rose my foot and kicked him in the head.

When both feet were on the ground again, I grabbed two daggers from my belt and threw them at another agent. "Hold on!" I yelled desperately, even though I knew Loki could not hear me. I looked up to him where he had just grabbed onto one of the handles of the Tesseract.

My eyes grew wide and I felt something hard hit me in the back. It was only when I hit the ground that I realized it was another body. And by now, I had three other people pinning my struggling body to the ground. A hand wrapped around the back of my neck and thrust my head into the grass.

I freed one of my hands for a second and jabbed my arm up, hitting the person holding me down in the chest. Once my head was free, I looked up just in time to see Thor twist his side of the Tesseract and both of them illuminate in a blue glow.

Just before they shot up into the sky, Loki turned his gaze from his brother to look at me. I saw the sadness in his eyes as I heard in my head, _Goodbye. _

They were both swept away before I could reply. I watched the blue light disappear into the sky before another hand grabbed my head and pushed it back down into the soft grass. But I didn't try fighting anymore.

He was gone.

**So, did you like it? Should I do more song fics? Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to suggest a song if you wish!**

**~K2**


End file.
